


Until We Are Together Again

by redbass_baby



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: This is the Voice of Free Arcadia. If you burn yourself out, only ashes will remain. A fire of living hope will never go out. Someday it will spread from person to person as a wildfire, and with their hands a new future is born. In order to protect that fire, no one laughs, even if you go far away tomorrow. People will believe that you will surely return…





	Until We Are Together Again

“Harlock…” This was it. This was the end, and Maya knew it. In the back of her mind, she had a fleeting thought that it would end this way. Her and Harlock, her precious friend and one she held so dear to her, had tangoed in this battle for so long, she wondered when one of them would fall. She’d hoped to what god there was that he would live on. She’d played her role and now she was in the comfort of his arms for one last fight that she was losing.

Thin hands clung to the captain, begging her to stay, part of her still wanting to live, for him, for his heart. However, she had to be the martyr, the sacrifice for them all. She looked into his teary eye as a shaky hand reach up and touched his cheek. “Harlock…” Her voice was faint as energy drained from her, “I… love you.”

Those same words had been whispered to him in the heat of the night before the Illumidas had taken her away from him and shot her. They echoed in his ears as he remembered that night.

It seemed so bitter sweet now, alone in his bed with nothing but a thin layer of air barely separating them as they kissed again and again. They didn’t have to say anything, their touch and eyes along spoke the truth of their hearts. Love fueled them forward just at it had when they ran through the green fields of their heiligenstadt, hand in hand. However, those words whispered between them in the throws of their pleasure were a testament of time. They’d spent the night cuddling each other, never wanting to truly let go, but knew they had to continue to dance this dance they’d started.

Harlock cradled her. “I’ll take you to the sea of stars with me.” He spoke as his strong arms pulled her close to his heart.

“I’ve always… dreamed… of going to… the sea of stars… with you.” Her hand slipped from it’s place on his cheek, but he held it there, tears rolling down his face and dripping onto her white dress even in the face of the inevitable.

“Maya.” He spoke as he seen the life begin to leak out of her eyes, her hand growing still in his own. “Maya, please, don’t leave.”

“Harlock…” He’d never dare let her memory go as she felt limp and cold in his arms, the life ousted from her. He’d never let her go even as he sent her away baring his flag of freedom.

Harlock’s head jerked up from his pillow as he sat up in a cold sweat, her name rolling off his tongue in a cry. His heart was pounding in his chest as he look around his quarters. Her touch had been all too real, the memory still fresh in his mind even after all these years. As he remembered where he was and when it was, his body trembled, a sight he’d never let his crew see. He still missed her dearly. He could still fell her gentle, feather light touch on his rough skin. She was an angel while he was surrounded by darkness. He was her shadow, and she never failed to light up his world. She was all he’d ever wanted then and even now.

Harlock stood up, composing himself and pouring himself a glass of wine in hopes to calm his nerves a bit before he busied himself with something distracting from her. He knew she was their martyr, and there was no other way, but that didn’t mean he wanted to believe that. However, as he turned around, the room shifted in energy. He felt her presence, her energy long before he saw her. A ghost in the image of the stare though the window, but she was there. He knew she was there, her white dress touching the floor as it followed her body and her blond hair cascading down her back like a ray of light from the sun. She was still an angel, even on the other side.

However, he didn’t expect for her to become tangible as the world faded away from them. The change unnerved him, but Maya calmed him somehow.

“Harlock…” He heard her voice speak as she neared her and took his hands in her. He could feel her, her skin on his, her warmth passing between them as if it was only yesterday he’d lost her. It was strange to him.

A smile was on her gentle features as she pulled them into dance to the sound of a guitar in the distance. It seemed like eternity and still, he didn’t want to let the moment go. He wanted to keep her, wanted her back so dearly even if she had to die for them. He missed his wife, and he wasn’t superhuman.

“I… love you… Harlock.” Her voice told him her time here was nearly gone.

“Maya,” his voice was hush as he held her closer to him feeling the hot tears welling up, “Please don’t go.” However, her body was already losing its solid nature.

With the last of her time, her hand held his face. “We will be together again, my love, all of us in the sea of stars. Until then, fight with your heart, my love!” He just barely heard her as she began to leave him, returning to the realm of angels were she came from. Tears slid down his face for the first time in years since her death, his heart aching as he tried to reach for her and keep her close, but they just phased though.

“Maya…” His voice whispered horsely, watching his angel fly away. “I’ll never forget you, you’ll always be with me in my heart.”

Before long, he was alone in his quarters again a hand on his desk as he tried to compose himself once more. A red rose sat on his desk, something he either didn’t notice was there before or she had left for him. Picking up the rose in his hand, he found a note with it. It read: “I heard someone calling for you, thought you’d like to see her again. They are watching over you with hearts of love and hope.”

The broken man wiped his face with his arm, clearing the tears from his skin. He pulled himself together, downed the rest of his drink, and place the rose back in the small vase he’d found it in. She’d always be in his heart and memory. He’d never let her go, even when they were together again.


End file.
